


The Seven Days Of Valentine's as told by James T Kirk

by Anonymous



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Seven snapshots of seven Valentine's days that brought James Kirk to his beloved Enterprise family.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: Anonymous





	1. 10.

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend Murdock from the ssb discord server! I hope that you (and whoever else reads this) enjoys!!❤️
> 
> [ A chapter's comingg ever few hours to keep some suspense owO ]

ONE- valentine's day, 10.

loss

The soft moonlight of Tarsus IV stroked the face of the crying boy, the quiet rushing waves now lapped at his feet. He tried to find a smile inside of him, to remind himself of when this place had seen better times.

He sat down on the damp sand, his cargo shorts wet and gritty, and reached out to the inky black water in front of him. 

It felt like home, it used to be home. 

But now it wasn't.

The only thing left of home... was this... this little cove which barely could be called a beach.

His hair, now the same colour of the sand below him, was tousled and messened by the salty sea breeze, whipping past his head. His hazel eyes were scrunched up and his head was in his hands. He tried to- he wanted to wipe the tears away, to stand up tall and put others needs before his. 

But they just didn't go.

His brother was probably off somewhere, doing something, "the right thing". That's what they called it anyway, his parents. The golden boy and the black sheep, that's what they always were. Sam and Jim, the two little boys of Tarsus IV.

There were people who had worse fates than the Kirk brothers, two of those people being their parents.

He didn't ever want to think about them again, never remind himself of how he'd never feel his father's strong hugs, and never go sailing with him. How he'd never feel the fond hands of his mother, raking through his hair. He wanted to wash all of that away, and start something new again. He wanted to be like the sea, ever-moving, ever-changing.

He tried to remember the date, the fourteenth of February, apparently an old earth holiday. Historically people used to give whoever they loved a token of their appreciation. They'd spend the day with them…

Jim fought back the tears, he should have  _ done  _ something with his parents, before they vanished, like the thousands before them, and the thousands after. He should have loved them enough, he _should_ have, and now he’d never have the chance to love someone again.


	2. 17.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> medical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, the second installment!! I hope you enjoy this, I had a lot of fun writing this ❤️❤️

TWO - Valentine's Day, 17.

medical

  
  


Kirk smiled as he wandered the halls of the academy. His eyes wandering over the classy, yet modern architecture, the heat blown acrylic waves blended smoothly into the window, creating a fusion between glass-stained windows and modern art. 

He glanced down, once again at his admission card hanging off his lanyard, still not believing that he'd made his way to Starfleet Academy. He quickly flicked his eyes back up to the hallway, bustling full of students, professors and whoever else was here. People, and aliens from the corners of the federation came here to study, the best of the best, the cream of the cream. And somehow he'd made his way through. 

He was oh so excited for turning up here, the only thing that lingered at the back of his mind was the fact that he'd have a roommate. Usually, he was fine with shared accommodation, heck he'd done it with his brother most his life, but this time, it was different...he wasn't getting any choice as to who he was rooming with.

As he turned right, into a smaller, more secluded corridor, he pondered about the worst of roommates. Nobody could be  _ that _ bad he supposed, and plus, he didn't even need that much space anyway. Just the odd shelf for his textbooks and a drawer for his clothes He’d only need a place to sleep, and an odd shelf… nothing too much. He hoped he’d make a good impression on his roommate, on someone called ‘Leonard McCoy.’ Subconsciously, he rubbed his hands and gazed as he continued to walk, as awkward as he was, he was anticipating meeting this new person. 

“7A,” he breathed to himself as he reached the door in front of him, wooden and the number-plate embellished on with brass. He chuckled to himself as he remembered the ancient song reference, ‘Cheer up sleepy jean, I guess.” He slipped the keys in and walked right in. His first mistake was not looking up, his second, was closing the door. 

The last thing he saw before the bucket full of ice-cold water smashed into his face, was a small note which simply stated: "Finnegan."

  
  
  
  


((0))

The next thing he came to, was a foggy memory of it all, and loud, southern muttering.

"Stupid Finnegan…." The voice said, as it walked away from Jim, he groggily opened his eyes and noticed that he wasn't lying in the doorway. "The poor kid could have been concussed!" The voice continued, angrier than before. 

"Mfffh?" Jim tried, and he heard footsteps coming closer. An slightly-older man walked in, his chocolate brown hair, slightly too long for him, falling over his face. As he turned towards Jim, the cadet could feel the brightness and vibrancy of electric blue eyes staring down at him.

"Your eyes are assault to min…." Kirk faltered, he was scared that the other person wouldn't recognize the banter he was trying to start.

The other man smirked a little and replied with "you don't treat your friendly family doctor like this." 

"Anyway, how did you even find me?"

"This is my room too, you do realise…" 

"Ah…" , so this was Leonard McCoy, he smiled to himself. 

"And you are…?"

"A medical cadet…" he grinned, vaguely gesturing to his badge on him. "Three years in, two to go…" 

Kirk looked away and then snorted a little, his voice loosing a little of its reserve, "You know, the funniest thing is that you're leaning over me" 

"Yes.."

"….aaand it's valentine's Day"

"please stop talking" the other man smiled, Kirk took it as a challenge, he always loved a bit of banter.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed, leave a kudo ❤️ or maybe a comment hmmmM?
> 
> (jkjk i love comments and kudos, they really make my day!)


	3. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> textbooks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I need to finish this 😎❤️

textbooks.

“Do I look like I even care?” 

Kirk spun around when he heard the voice taunting some poor soul in the corridors, he turned to his right and met Leonard’s startling blue eyes. “Wild” he half mouthed to the other man as the arguing got closer. They continued to briskly walk towards the academy’s prestigious library.

“We can just borrow textbooks from our professors Len…” Leonard mused as Kirk continued wordlessly.

“It’d be fun, he said”

“Hey it’s not my fault none of the professors have anything on the Kobayashi Maru test…” James tried but McCoy cut him off, 

“Yes they do!” he said, exasperated. “And they all say one thing…” he took a pause, looking Jim in the eye. “You. Cannot. Pass. The. Test!” 

“I’m sorry about cutting in,” a smooth voice burst into their conversation, “but, if you plan on going to the library, I hope you’ll tone it down.” 

“And who are you?” Leonard sighed as the third person bustled into the conversation. 

“Nyota,” she said, extending her hand, Kirk took it without a pause, “Nyota Uhura.” 

“You’re xeno-ling right?” He quavered, nyota nodded and started a conversation with him in what Leonard thought was plain gibberish.

As they reached the library, she smiled and patted Jim's cheek, "I didn't know you were so good at Andorian!" 

"A guys gotta have hidden talents I guess" he winked and waved her goodbye. Leonard turned to Jim, "So d'ya want to explain...or are we good?"

"We're good."

  
  


((0))

**PADD CONVERSATION** between **_Medical_ ** **_Cadet Leonard McCoy_ ** and **_Cadet Nyota Uhura._ **

**_Classified?_ **yes / no✔️

**Tuesday 0090**

**N.Uhura:** hey

**L.McCoy** : wtf,

Who's texting me at midnight

go the fuck to sleep

  
  


**N.Uhura** : Len..?

**L.McCoy** : who the fuck are you?

**N.Uhura** : bitch

I'm uhura

  
  


**L.McCoy** : 😳😳

today morning uhura?

**N.Uhura** : yes!

**L.McCoy** : …

**N.Uhura** : anyway so y'know your friend

that jim-boy

  
  


**L.McCoy:** yeah I know my friend

what's up

  
  


**N.Uhura** : he gives me this vibe.

wait.

I'll tell you soon.

just in case he reads this.

meet me in the library in…

**L.McCoy** :

in….?

**N.Uhura** : in ten minutes

quickly!

and don't tell jim!!!

**L.McCoy:** I won't lmao 🤡🤡

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


((0))

"I'm here!" Leonard called out to the library, he was heavily out of breath. 

Uhura gave a disappointed tut and then slammed a book on the table. 

"So what the heck am I doing here?*

"James wanted a book on Kobayashi Maru,"

As realisation dawned on Leonard, he rolled his eyes and threw up his hands in defeat. 

"so you somehow... procured…?" he sneered, gesturing to the old, well-leafed book lying on the table.

She gave him a tight lipped smile and then diverted her eyes to the book, "it's in Vulcan, but it looks like it has some tips."

Leonard tapped his foot and sighed, "alright, I'm off now."

"Does he know Vulcan?" She asked, reluctantly.

"Do I look like I know?" He crossed his arms and then stared right into uhura's face.

"Not much of a talker eh?" Uhura gave a tired smile, opening herself up a little. 

Leonard softened up a little, it looked genuine.

"No."

"J-just get it to him, he was asking."

"Thanks."

As he turned away, he started to realise that there was no way Jim would be able to read that. Or any way he'd be able to get it.

"You need to move, it's like midnight…"

((0))

"You...learnt Vulcan for me?"

"Uh no, I got myself a tutor."

"Who"

"Heyy boys!"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked leave a kudooo (or a commen maybe owO)


	4. 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wrong number

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I've gotta finish this. This was a valentine's Day exchange fic and it's april now sMH deadlines.  
> Anywhoo, I hope you like this chapter 😉

FOUR - Valentine's Day, 24

wrong number

"you piece of shit equation."

That was the last thing he heard before the communicator was crushed, the silence rung in his ears as the Inkorion lifted his foot off the crushed piece of metal. 

“So, Mr Kirk…” the Inkorian said as she pulled a chair from the corner of the room, “It’s rather simple from here.”

Kirk gave her a defiant look and balled his fists, the Inkorian rolled her eyes and then pursed her lips, “Your ship, has Andorian wood, that we so desperately need, and we have managed to procure...you…”

“Well, yeah! The  _ Revolver  _ would always come back for me!” Kirk said, his voice loud, not revealing his anxious thoughts.

“Of course they will...” She said, a taunting hint in her tone, as she rose up from the chair and left the room, James looked at his hands. He felt so utterly defeated, so broken, and he couldn’t do anything to change it. 

And who’d even come looking for a simple ensign, here, on a planet on the far borders of the federation; on a planet where brutality was openly practiced. He hunched over and leaned against a wall, tried to block out the panic that rose up in his throat. His clammy hands running through his hair, almost monotonously. He began to tremble with a sob, lurching in his throat, he just couldn’t die over here. Doing nothing, achieving nothing. He tried to think of better times, of hanging out with Bones in the academy, hearing his southern voice doing an over-the-top impression of a cowboy. Feeling the new language roll off his tongue as he sat with Uhura, trying to learn Vulcan with her, the smell of the library as he opened another ancient book, with Leonard muttering something about old records in the background.

Funny he’d never do that again.

((0))

“Jesus, I thought I’d hadda lost yeh there for a second.” 

Kirk recognised that voice, and he was 95% sure that Death did not have a heavy Scottish accent. He opened his eyes to a redshirt, scratching away on a notebook. 

“Thanks…?” Kirk questioned him, he looked up, some of his straight black hair falling on his forehead. 

“Oh yea, Monty, Montgomery Scott.” He said, a friendly demeanor around him, Kirk blinked again, he didn’t recognize the name.

“You weren’t on the  _ Revolver _ ,”

“I know.”

“How did you find me?” He said, slightly worried if it was one of those Inkovian traps again, he’d had enough of traps for today.

“Homing beacon, every starfleet issued communicator has one, after locating it, it was only a matter of time till I found you.”

Kirk smiled a little, “found...me?” 

“Well yeah, It wasn’t that hard I guess,” he said, resuming to his notebook, the pencil scratching the page in the most ungodly fashion. 

“Wasn’t too hard,” Kirk licked his lips, “so Scotty, what do you mean by that?”

“It’s Scott,” he said, looking up at the butchering of his name, “you’re an ensign, whattya expect?”

“What  _ did _ I expect?” he muttered, raising his eyebrows in exasperation, "Anyway, what are you doing here?" Jim asked, turning to Scott, eyes narrowing.

"I've been here since forever mate!" He sighed and closed his little notebook and leaned back into his chair, he saw Kirk's expectant expression and then sighed, "me mam and me dad were researchers, and they came here with a party of twenty seven." 

Kirk took a moment to look around the room, rubbed his hands, they were feeling cold, Scott noticed the red tinge on his nose and stood up, "I guess my story will pause, I'll grab ya a hot chocolate to warm yerself up"

  
  
  


((0))

When Kirk made another distress call to the Revolver, they were absolutely astounded by how they found him again.

"You escaped, the Inkorians?!" The captain asks with a trace of astonishment in his voice.

"Well… I had a little help." He smiled a little, 

"From a man called Montgomery Scott," Kirk paused the next sentence staying in his mouth for a second longer than he wanted to keep it, "reward him your best please."

((0)) 

(years later)

“The engineer of the Enterprise is quite brilliant, Captain,” the young lieutenant said as he led Kirk down the walkway to the turbolift. 

“I hope so,” Kirk muttered darkly, his last ship had faced a technical fault which landed them in the situation which had traumatized Kirk, once again. 

The doors opened into the engineering section with a soft 'swoosh', inside he could hear a thickly accented voice singing a barely understandable song.

As he walked in, he paused in his surprise, the man was happily consumed in his work and Kirk recognised him at once. The voice, the redshirt and the same eyes, full of ingenuity and sparked with genius. He knew he and his ship were in safe hands

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed leave a kudo! Or maybe a comment 😉


	5. 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe im still writing this, it's June now.

FIVE - Valentine's Day, 26

birds and bees.

**PADD CONVERSATION** between  **_Medical_ ** **_Officer Leonard McCoy_ ** and  **_Ensign James Kirk._ **

**_Classified?_ ** yes / no✔️

**Monday 2100**

**J.Kirk:** hey, listen i need

a favour

**L.McCoy** : oh no

go on

**J.Kirk** : y'know how Valentine's Day

is just around the corner.

**L.McCoy** : yeah…

**J.Kirk** : yeah so basically I have

a date 😗 and I want to give them

flowers

**L.McCoy** : alright, 

I'll grab the flowers

ewww work.

which onee do tou want?

  
  


**J.Kirk** : the colourfulest

is that a word? huh 

thing they have!

THANK YOUUUUUU

😗😗😗😗😜😜😜🤪🤪🤪❤️❤️❤️

_ (Seen at 2103)  _

  
  
  


((0))

As McCoy walked into the flower shop, he was transported from the peaceful street into a bustling marketplace. So many people, rushing in and out, trying to buy the flowers before closing time. As he was strolling, he bumped into a man, rather admiring the flowers than actually buying them.

"Sulu, Hikaru." He introduced himself, short and curt. McCoy looked, slightly surprised that a random stranger asked for a hand in friendship. McCoy returned with his usual cadence, "Leonard McCoy." 

McCoy saw the situation quickly becoming awkward and tried to start a conversation, "So are you gonna buy that…?" He asked, pointing towards the bouquet that Sulu was looking at. "Nah," he assured the older man, "I usually get my flowers fresh." 

McCoy laughed freely and then questioned him, "so uh, which one should I get?"

"Who are you getting it for?" Sulu asked, mischief obvious in those dark brown eyes.

"Well…" McCoy sighed, he felt a bit too self-conscious with telling a stranger that he was alone for Valentine's Day, "it's...for a friend" he quickly tried to cover up the pause.

"So are you giving it to them?" Sulu smirked, obviously having noted the pause. 

"No, it's for his date." He winced, he hoped he didn't look too bad.

"Ah, so he didn't think you had a date?" Sulu grinned, his eyes, twinkling. Leonard could literally hear the cogs turning in the other man's mind.

"No...when you put it that way…" McCoy saw the look the man gave him and then pondered, wouldn't it be fun to prank Jim?

  
  
  
  


((0))

  
  


"Did you get flowers?" Jim said as he ran towards McCoy. McCoy nodded, and thrust out the bouquet of daffodils, wrapped in brightly coloured paper.

"I also," he adjourned, savouring the suspense, "got a date."

"With who??" Jim demanded, he desperately wanted to know who McCoy was with this Valentine's Day. "I'll show you at dinner," McCoy smirked as he left Jim slack jawed in awe. 

"Bones, i don't think you heard me," he coughed meaningfully again, "Who did you get a date with?"

"Bones?" the news washed over him, "BONES???"

  
  


((0))

  
  


Jim sat awkwardly next to his date, a lieutenant on board the USS  _ Farragot _ ,her green, frizzy hair colliding with his face whenever she turned. Erilian smiled as she saw Jim's face, a face of pure embarrassment. She was Sam's girlfriend's sister, and they'd been introduced in an equally awkward blind date. 

"So uh…" he started…"What's up…?" He asked, very well knowing what  _ was  _ up. 

"Eh, nothing much" she said, stifling a laugh.

"wh-whaaat?"

"nothing, ju-just look at those two!" She said, pointing to Bones and his 'date.'

“Wait, is that old bonesy?” she scoffed, 

He was wearing the most ridiculous cowboy boots and hat about anyone could find on Astrazon and next to him was a man holding a massive sunflower.

The intellectual question that raced through Kirk's mind wasn't "who did Bones bring to the party?" it was just " **why**."

((0))

As Bones saw Kirk's confused face, he started laughing, now this, was the funniest thing he'd done all year and it was all thanks to the flower shop guy. 

"Hey Sulu?" He asked as they both walked out of the diner, 

"Yeah?" He replied, "yeah what's up?"

"Are you on a starship by any chance?"

"Yep, I'm an ensign on the Enterprise!" 

"Oh, well I was asking if I could grab your Starfleet PADD number by any chance."

"Yeah, sure, lemme tap it in."

((0))

Bones stood there, waiting for Sulu to finish, his feet tapping the floor impatiently. He was surprised at the kindness of the stranger turned prank buddy? turned friend?? 

" Wanna grab dinner ? " Bones said, as he started putting his PADD away, hoping he didn't look too desperate, "well since our 'date' got cut short"

Sulu's dark, mischievous eyes got the best of him, and he looked up to the tired doctor's face, "you betcha ! "

" Alright but we're splitting the bill then", Leonard sighed, letting out a small snort when he saw Sulu's mock-anguished face. 

Behind them, he heard hard soles running towards them. Both Leonard and Sulu turned to see a dishevelled Jim Kirk yelling at them. 

Yelling at them to stop.

"Date didn't work out?" Leonard said, his hand slapping Kirk's shoulder as he quite literally ran into the two of them.

"Yeah, apparently going on a blind date with your brother's girlfriend's sister isn't a great choice..." Jim apologetically smiled, red faced from rambling and running. 

"Yeah, hey have I introduced you to Sulu here?" Leonard pointed to Sulu as they started walking again. 

"Oh come on, I think we'll bond over dinner." Sulu grinned back. Kirk smiled back, this guy seemed amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed leave a kudo ! (Or perhaps a comment ❤️ ! )

**Author's Note:**

> If ya liked it leave a kudo! 💕💕


End file.
